Somebody's Knocking at Your Door
by Healer Kira
Summary: Slight crack-fic. Luigi is trying to sleep, but Mario is keeping him up by telling him about Creepypasta. Slight fluff.


Disclaimer: I am not the Slender-woman, and I do not own Creepypasta, or anything of the Mario franchise.

+=+=+=Somebody's Knocking at your Door=+=+=+

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Luigi?"

"…What?"

"Whoa… someone's cheerful."

"Sorry, I was trying to sleep. What is it?"

It was late at night. The brothers were lying in bed, one unsuccessfully trying to sleep and the other hyper as a clown.

"Have you ever heard of Creepypasta?"

"Nope. What is it?"

"They're short, suspenseful stories posted online to creep out readers."

"Sounds fascinating."

Mario ignored the sarcasm.

"They are. Want to hear about some of the most commonly read-about creatures in Creepypasta?"

"Not really."

Mario ignored that answer too.

"First, there's the Smile dog. He can be seen in a photo named ' '.

"Wow, really? Never would've guessed the picture would be called after the creature in it, Smile dog."

"Hush, and stop with all the sarcasm. The photo is of a smiling dog with large, human, but very sharp looking teeth. In the background, there is a bloody human hand that seems to be 'beckoning', as some of the victims of say. After seeing the photo, it is said that the Smile dog will appear in your dreams, telling you to 'Spread the word.'"

"Bird?"

"…What?"

"Mario! Don't you know, about the bird- Well, Weegee's gonna tell you about the bird! Bird, Bird, Bird is the word, Ah well ah, bird bird bird, well the bird is the word!"

"….You listen to crazy stuff, Luigi."

"Thank ya, Thank ya, very much, guy who woke me up in the middle of the night to scare me with stories about creepy dogs who like to spread that the bird is the word.'"

"They're not 'stories' they're Creepypasta. Plus, Smile dog is merely the start of the spaghetti! There are still many other creatures for me to describe!"

"Wonderful."

"Anyways, there's also a guy called Jeff."

"Happy Jeff, who isn't creepy at all?"

"Nope, Jeff the Killer."

"You know, we could all just go to sleep and forget about this whole 'Creepypasta' thing."

"But Luigi, if we go to sleep, Jeff will get us!"

"… Fine, what's the story of this 'Jeff the Killer' dude?"

"… Jeff the Killer dude?"

"Mario, I am utterly exhausted. Speak, or let me sleep."

"Ok ok… Jeff the killer was a young boy who went crazy after almost being burned to death by bullies. His face was completely ruined by the fire, and he couldn't smile because of it. To remedy that, he took a butchers knife and gave his self a Glasglow smile, so he could smile forever. Afterwards, he killed his whole family, and now goes around killing any one he chooses. Before he kills you, he sings 'Go to Sleep'".

"…"

"Luigi?"

"…"

"Luigi!"

"What? Huh? Yeah, uh, Glasglow smile, go to sleep, I hear ya."

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry, but there's an amazing thing called 'sleep' I want to try, and you telling my creepy stories in the dark isn't exactly helping."

"…One more?"

"…"

"Please Luigi?"

"…Fine. _One_ more."

"Okay, so there is a man called the Slenderman."

"I assume he's very large?"

"Ha, ha, no, he's named for his slender form-"

"Hadn't guessed."

"Be quiet! Anyhow, none really know of his past, some say he's a failed experiment, who just wants a little bit of companionship-"

"Charming."

"Do you want to sleep or not? Anyhow, though his past is mysterious, his facial features aren't, or more like lack of. He has no face, just a blank head."

"I bet he's popular with the ladies."

"…He's always wearing a black suit, and he kills his victims by extending long black tentacles from his back, and doing gruesome things with the bodies, like hanging their intestines from the trees like tinsel."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So I could sing the little Slenderman poem I heard the other day-"

"You kept me up for over an hour just so I would understand a freaking line about Slenderman?!"

"Not just any old lines! It goes:

Slender, is knocking at your door!"

"…Go to sleep you crazy person. Don't expect me to make coffee in the morning when you're brain-dead because you kept your little brother up all night."

"…Fine."

"…"

"…"

_Knock knock knock!_

"…Really Mario? Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I'm not doing it!"

_Knock knock knock knock!_

"I am supposed to believe that? You tell me Slenderman is knocking at the door, and suddenly, there's just a random knocking?"

"I swear Luigi, **it's not me!**"

_Knock knock knock knock!_

"…You're getting the door Mario. I'm going to sleep."

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Done purely so I could try to do a complete fic with only speech. Also, because I wanted someone to say the last line. Priceless._

_Anyways, review!_


End file.
